Huida y cambios
by Spillow
Summary: El factor Yoko bastante distinto a lo que fue… Que hubiera pasado si cuando Riley entra de esa forma en la habitación de Buffy y Willow no hubieran estado solamente Ángel y Buffy en ese cuarto
1. Ángel ya esta de vuelta

Ángel esta de vuelta

Tras la pelea que tuvieron el y Buffy en referencia en que estaba o no estaba correcto con el asunto de Faith, Buffy y el se habían distanciado ella había vuelto a Sunnydale desecha y el se había quedado aquí en los Ángeles pensando en lo sucedido Cordelia y Wesley le habían intentado animar pero no había manera el la había fastidiado, bueno tanto como fastidiar tampoco había dicho lo que pensaba que en este caso era que Faith se estaba rehabilitando y era cierto el le había ayudado, el le estaba ayudando si no hubieran sido por de alguna forma los celos de Buffy Faith no estaría ahora en la cárcel aunque todo hay que reconocer se había entregado voluntariamente al decir que aun no se veía preparada por estar en el mundo exterior… después de esto el se había sentido traicionando por Buffy ella no había confiado en el y eso le había dolido, cuando ella se acerco simplemente no quería escucharla y la grito le dijo lo que pensaba en ese momento echo que hizo que ella huyera de el y el se sintiera tan… ¿Perdido? Ese quizás era la palabra, tan perdido… necesitaba hablar con ella aclarar las cosas volver a verla por eso ahora estaba en un avión en dirección a Sunnydale quería aclarar las cosas o al menos arreglarlas

Spike bostezo por quinta vez, como se había dejado convencer, nunca creyó que se vería en estas… el era un Big Bad no un jodido…. profesor, miro a un lado y vio a Willow escribiendo, suspiro llevaban una hora al menos encerrados en ese cuarto en el cuarto de de Willow un cuarto que compartía con la cazadora estaba en una universidad repleta de esos jodidos soldaditos que le pusieron ese maldito chip con lo cual por culpa de eso ahora se encontraba enseñando o contando parte de lo que vivió en su tiempo en ese Inglaterra tan odiada para el… pero por algún motivo se había dejado guiar por la brujita, le había estado contando todo lo que ella preguntaba, y es que de alguna forma Willow sabia como hablar con el y el estaba bien con ella en fin de todos los amigos de la cazadora incluida ella misma la única que le caía bien era Willow no era ningún secreto era la única que no miraba lo que era o lo que había sido

- esterando los brazos para despejarse – Gracias Spike…

- Spike miro a Willow confuso le extrañaba que alguien le agradeciera algo normalmente siempre le pedían algo y su agradecimiento era que no lo mataran o que no lo golpearan, pero Willow siempre tenia ese detalle le daba las gracias con esa sonrisa dulce- De nada – mirando los hojas - ¿Ya estas?

-Bueno – sonrojándose – Aun tengo que estudiar un poco mas pero… -mirándolo- ya me las arreglo yo… -murmurando- creo

Willow suspiro esa ultima palabra lo había dicho por ella misma, mientras veía como Spike empezaba a levantarse, pero sabia que la había fastidiado, ella necesitaba su ayuda el le contaba las cosas con exactitud haciendo que cada palabra que pronunciaba se le quedase en su cabeza y no le dejases ir Spike no era como los libros que repetían una y otra vez lo mismo para llenar mas paginas el iba directo a lo que realmente buscaba… cuando pronuncio esa palabra rezo para que Spike no lo hubiera oído ella no quería retenerlo mas le sabia mal, pero era imposible que Spike no oyera nada el era un vampiro y como tal tenia el oído muy agudo la había oído claro que la había oído y como respuesta se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla que solo hacia unos segundos que había abandonado

- cogiendo uno de los libros que Willow tenia encima del escritorio – 1880 ¿Cómo era Londres? – arqueando una ceja y mirando a Willow - ¿Qué titulo es ese? Los libros revelan las preguntas no las formulan… ya lo digo bien los estudios de ahora van en decadencia

- Willow mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a mirar a la pila de libros que tenia al lado – Spike no hace falta que me ayu…

- volviendo a dejar el libro en la pila de libros – Claro que te voy ayudar… claro que no aprendéis la realidad de las cosas con libros como estos… y la mitad de la historia es mentira… red vas a saber la autentica verdad a manos de William el sangriento – Willow miro a Spike un poco dudosa no quería saber como veía el mundo un vampiro desalmado, Spike comprendió la mirada de la chica y sonrío – mejor dicho te contare la historia como William Pratts… es mas dulce

- Mejor

Buffy andaba por el cementerio, no podía dejar de pensar en la pelea que había tenido con Ángel ella no había ido a los Ángeles a pelearse con el solo a resolver sus diferencia con Faith… Faith no era de las buenas, nunca lo había sido cuando llego en Sunnydale por segunda vez había creado mas que un problema se habían intercambiado los cuerpos, por buscar venganza hacia ella… cuando se escapo y se dirigió hacia los Ángeles lo primero que temió fue Faith estaba sola ante Ángel mas bien que Ángel estaba solo con Faith, ella tenia miedo de que ella le hiciera daño pero cuando llego cual fue su sorpresa que Ángel la protegía después de todo lo que le hizo de que casi lo mata la protege, incluso se enfrenta a ella para protegerla, no lo entendía es que no se puede entender porque… es que ya no la quiere es que se fue por eso porque ya no la quería… bueno ella ahora tenia a Riley era su chico no Ángel y el la quería Riley la quería tanto como ella a el… negó con la cabeza, a quien quería engañar, ella quería a Ángel siempre lo querría Riley era, era alguien con quien quería ocupar el vacío que Ángel le había dejado pero no podía nunca podría…

Buffy vio como la tierra de una de las tumbas empezaba a moverse, y al cabo de poco se dejo ver una cabeza… sus ojos se dirigieron a ella su mirara amarillenta era dudosa pero rápidamente se trasformo en ira, Buffy sonrío le gustaba pelear le dejaba en mejor estado de animo aunque no fueran peleas que duraran mucho, a veces solo a veces echaba de menos las peleas que tenia con Spike o Ángelus que nunca sabia quien iba a ganar… no sabia porque pero le gustaba acariciar la muerte y con ellos mas de una vez la había acariciado

El vampiro ya se había librado de las ataduras de la tierra y estaba en pie de guerra dirigiéndose hacia ella, no le hizo falta demasiado movimientos para desequilibrarlo y clavarle una estaca casi lo hizo con los ojos cerrados era su rutina y los vampiros acabados de salir de su ataúd eran tan ingenuos en vez de huir de ella se enfrentaban a ella siempre con el mismo final

Muchas veces se había preguntado si los vampiros como Ángel o Spike nacían distintos a los demás, porque si no como se explicaba que hubieran durado tanto tiempo, como se explicaba que teniendo tal historial siguieran andando tan tranquilos siendo respectados por todos aquellos que conocían su nombre, eran especiales los dos tanto a la hora de luchar como a la hora de actuar… ¿pero siempre habían sido igual?

- mirando en cielo estrellado – Lo mas seguro que si

Ahora los estaban atados o al menos su parte demoníaca uno con una alma y el otro con un chip el resultado el mismo, no podían dañar a ningún humano y por lo tanto luchaban a favor de ella, eso era bueno en parte porque siempre había el miedo de que algo podía fallar o irse y que ellos volvieran hacer quien son guerreros lo suficiente fuertes como para matarla, y eso aunque no quisiera decirle le preocupaba y le atemorizaba… no se sentía preparada para volver a luchar contra ellos, por alguna razón no se sentía preparada

El avión abrió las puertas, las escaleras aun no estaban puestas pero el estaba demasiado nervioso para esperar dio un salto enfrente saltando quizás salto tres metros de golpe pero para el fue como saltar un escalón no era nada, su abrigo se ondulaba de un lado a otro por el impacto y notaba que era el centro de atención de todos los que allí estaban… bajo la cabeza no le gustaba llamar la atención, sus pasos se movieron rápido y silenciosamente desapareciendo ante la oscuridad… suspiro cuando leyó el cartelito que dos veces había visto al suelo

- Bienvenido a Sunnydale… otra vez en casa – por alguna razón se sintió como Spike cada vez que llegaba no entendía el porque, pero estar allí parado notando el frío viento le hacia pensar en el quizás porque cuando volvió a ser Ángelus Spike le contó que cuando llego por primera vez noto que este era su lugar – lo mas probable – Ángel miro en frente observando las pocas luces que habían abiertas en alguna que otra casa… William estaría aquí otra vez, había vuelto en Sunnydale después de intentar recuperar la yema de amara, seguro el siempre volvía no sabia porque pero volvía, aquí había una cazadora qui había acción y William siempre había buscado estas dos cosas a William a diferencia de el si que le gustaba llamar la atención… y porque pensaba en Willy el no estaba aquí por eso estaba aquí para hablar con Buffy


	2. Rencuentros

Rencuentro

Ángel empezó a andar por ese pequeño pueblo que tantos recuerdos le traían tanto buenos como malos sobre todo… no, no había un sobretodo… estaban por un igual a quien pretendía engañar a el por supuesto no… porque el era el único que sabia su verdad, el sabia que cada noche su demonio interior rugía por salir para volverse alimentar, y encima últimamente soñaba con lo mismo que el demonio ganaba sobre el y que el no podía hacer nada para ayudar porque ese demonio es el… lo ultimo que veía antes de despertarse sudoroso y nervioso era la sonrisa inquietante de Ángelus esa sonrisa que tantas veces había echo… era una forma de burlarse de aquel que se enfrentaba a Ángelus y esta vez era el, el que se estaba enfrontado a si mismo…

Su mente quedo en blanco cuando entro en un callejón y recibió un golpe detrás de la espalada, durante unos instantes se paralizo intentando reconocer esa presencia, intentado ver quien le había golpeado, notaba a mas de una persona a su alrededor…. Una suave brisa acaricio su rostro antes de mover su brazo y agarrar algo el callejón era bastante oscuro hacia que no entendía como podían verlo con tanta claridad, lo había notado eran humanos ellos no podían ver en la oscuridad como el, noto como lo que había cogido tiraba para librase con un movimiento rápido lo lanzo hacia el otro lado del callejón haciendo que chocara con una pared de ladrillos…

- Vampiro… a por el

Ángel pudo ver como uno de los atacantes llevaba una especie de mascara o lo que fuera y es que Sunnydale cada vez estaba peor, suspirando, bueno si querían pelea la iban a tener

No tardo mucho tiempo en que cada uno de esos chicos estaban el suelo, es que simplemente le habían podido golpear cuando estaba de espaldas, no eran mas que jóvenes con mascaras extrañas… Ángel se giro de golpe al oír pasos acelerados dirigiéndose hacia el cuando se giró vio como un puño se dirigía a su cara lo suficiente rápido como para que el pudiera reaccionar, cuando levanto la cabeza se encontraba unos pasos mas atrás y con un pequeño dolor en la mandíbula, delante de el se encontraba un chico de su misma altura con ojos llenos de ira y preparado para luchar, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo ante el especto de ese chico parecía distinto a los demás, pero su sonriso desapareció cuando capto un aroma demasiado familiar… Buffy, ese chico había estado con Buffy, ¿es con este chico con el que estaba? No sabia porque pero los celos iban en aumento ese chico estaba con Buffy y realmente no le gustaba el para ella

- Porque me has golpeado – se lo pensó mejor, si era amigo o pareja de Buffy no quería pelearse con el a no ser que lo provocara mucho o lo volviera a golpear en todo caso tendría de defenderse ¿no?

- Porque tú has atacado a mis hombres

- la sonrisa de Ángel volvió aparecer "sus hombres" que era eso de "sus hombres" – Que… ellos me han atacado a mi…

- Ángelus… - Ángel miro al chico de la manera que había pronunciado su nombre parecía que estuviera comiendo veneno, lo había dicho de una forma brusca y parecía que cada letra le producirá rabia, ira, ganas de venganza - … ¿verdad? - su mirara parecía feroz pero temeroso

- Mejor dicho Ángel – dando un paso adelante quedando cara por cara – Ángelus es cuando no soy tan benevolente cuando alguien me pega…

- Yo diría que no eres tan bueno Ángelus

- Yo no pronunciaría este nombre tan ligeramente chico no sabes con que estas jugando – Ángel vio como el puño volvía alzarse para dirigirse a el, con un rápido movimiento esta vez agarro ese puño y lo apretó hasta que noto que los huesos empezaban a crujirle si quería jugar lo haría, vio como la cara del chico mostraba dolor con cada segundo que le sujetaba la mano, con un pequeño suspiro le soltó la mano no valía la pena –

- Sabia que no eras tan bueno como me decían, has vuelto a las andadas verdad, vuelves a estar otra vez al lado de los malos… Buffy te hubiera tenido de matar en su momento –

Se acabo se había cansado de ese chico, no entendía como Buffy podía estar con un hombre así, vio como con la mano buena le cogía el cuello, es que no se daba cuenta… con un golpe en las manos le hizo que lo soltara y cuando se noto libre de su agarre fue la hora de cogerle el por el cuello y hacerlo volar hasta que se choco con la puerta de un local que había delante de ellos, Ángel sonrío y se fue como si no hubiera pasado nada, noto como empezaba a sangrar del labio –

- Capullo

Buffy caminaba con paso pesado por el pasillo de la universidad, se sentía tan cansada… no quería volver a su habitación no por Willow si no por Riley sabia que el no tardaría demasiado en aparecer y explicarle todo lo que había echo con el tema de la iniciativa, por suerte aun no sabia que tenia uno de sus experimentos bajo su protección… como lo llamaba… así hostil 17… mas conocida para ella como Spike

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara cuando se imagino la reacción que podría tener Riley cuando lo descubriera, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando noto que alguien la seguía muy de cerca, era una presencia conocida pero que a ella le hacia poner sus instintos de cazadora en alerta, se giro de golpe cuando noto que podía notar su aliento detrás suyo, cuando se giro y vio quien había detrás suyo con su semblante serio se paralizo… allí delante suyo estaba el mirándola examinando cada movimiento que hacia, ella quería lanzarse en sus brazos olvidar lo pasado y volver a estar como estaban pero era demasiado tarde, el le había defraudado la había gritado se había puesto en su contra sin pensar en las consecuencias… ahora pensando fríamente quería huir, huir de el encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar como una adolescente que ha visto la realidad, pero no se quedo allí estática mirándolo como si hiciera siglos que no lo veía intentado retener las lagrimas que amenazaban en salir

- Hola – Ángel fue el primero en romper el hilo con un saludo mas frío de lo que quería

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-vale si el había parecido frío Buffy no había parecía el mismo sol – Yo… yo Buffy… yo quería… - viendo la cara de desesperación de Buffy al ver que no le salen las palabras – lo siento

Buffy trago saliva al oír las palabras de Ángel no esperaba que viniera aquí a pedirle disculpas, todo el muro que había creado alrededor de ella cuando vio a Ángel se cayo al instante, pero como si una alarma se tratara se acordó de que Ángel era un vampiro y que esta universidad estaban repletos de chicos soldados, como si de una cuerda se tratara cogió el brazos de Ángel y tiro de el hacia su habitación lo suficiente rápido para que nadie pudiera ver a Ángel, cuando llegaron delante de su habitación respiro un poco aliviada ante la mirada dudosa de Ángel

Spike se tenso al oír unos pasos precipitados acercarse aquí, Willow contemplo como Spike se tensaba por momentos parecía que había oído algo y que no le gustaba para nada, un brote de medio se dibujo en la cara de Willow y si era un demonio ella estaba con Spike pero había suficiente por la cara de Spike parecía que si, su rostro era una mueca entre despreocupación y fastidio con un toque de ¿diversión? Podía ser que fuera Buffy, en fin ellas dos compartían habitación…

La puerta empezó abrirse mostrando una melena rubia demasiado conocida para Willow como para preocuparse pero la mirada de Spike no estaba puesta en esa melena su mirada un se dirigía a la puerta temblor un instante ante la mirada atónita de Willow, parecía nervioso quien estaba con Buffy, no tardo demasiado en ver que Buffy era seguida de alguien mucho mas alto que ella y que su rostro podía ser a veces mas frío que el mismo glacial… Ángel solo el podía hacer que Spike odiara ese habitación y al mismo tiempo no poderse irse lo odiaba por todo lo que había echo pero también lo admiraba porque de alguna forma lo había tratado como un padre que intentaba enseñar a un hijo normalmente los padres enseñaban a jugar a béisbol a los niños el le enseño a matar y no ser matado… y ese era su destino admirarlo y odiarlo al mismo tiempo

Buffy se paro de golpe en mitad de la habitación cuando vio que en el escritorio se encontraba Willow y Spike rodeados de libros no se había fijado en ellos hasta que oyó un pequeño gruñido de parte de Ángel, cuando miro sus ojos contemplo que no la miraba a ella si no detrás suyo, despacio miro atrás donde se encontró a ellos dos mirándolos con la misma cara de sorpresa que ponían ellos, pero como si nunca se hubieran girado volvieron a sus cosas que por lo que parecía era que Spike estaba ayudando a Willow a estudiar o al menos eso parecía

- Willow ¿Qué?... ¿Qué hace el aquí?

- Willow apartar la vista del ordenador cuando oyó a Buffy – Ayudándome a estudiar…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Willy?

- Ya te lo ha dicho la brujita, Liam… ayudándola a estudiar es un concepto que no conoces aun… ¿verdad? – Spike se giro sin mirar la reacción de Ángel simplemente mostró una de esas sonrisas triunfantes

Ángel apretó los puños y volvió a soltar un gruñido más amenazador destinado a Spike

- Y cazadora si yo fuera tú, le pondría un bozal últimamente gruñe mucho – Willow sonrío, y es que Spike nunca cambiaria le gustaba provocar, sobre todo si a quien quería provocar se llamaba Ángel

- Willy…

- Si Liam…

Ángel lo miro algo en Spike había cambiado desde la ultima vez que lo vio, sin contar que estaba con la cazadora y su amiga y parecía un gato manso que lo único que reclamaba era cariño y atención sobretodo atención… como había cambiado tanto, acaso ¿tenia alma? No era imposible no se lo notaba pero todo el mostraba humanidad algo había cambiado en el o alguien lo había echo cambiar… o quizás las dos cosas, estaba echo un lió con el comportamiento de Spike pero lo único claro que tenia que este Spike no es el que había visto unos meses antes…

Buffy salio de su trance y se acerco a Ángel entendiendo su mirada dudosa hacia Spike

- No te preocupes no nos puede hacer nada… es inofensivo

- Oye

- Sigue estudiando ¿Qué quieres decir con que es inofensivo?

- Bueno a ti te maldicieron con una alma y a el le implantaron un chip, con el mismo resultado que seáis unos niños buenos, cada vez que intenta hacer daño a un humano su chip se activa y le…

- Y me fríe el cerebro…

- ¿Quién?..

- La iniciativa – Willow se había unido a la conversación aquí ya no se podía estudiar así que…

- La iniciativa, es una organización que se dedica a capturar criaturas sobrenaturales y experimentar con ellos

- Y quien los lleva ¿el gobierno?

- Eso creemos

- Eso quiere decir que los que me atacaron esta noche eran…

- ¿Que te atacaron? – Buffy cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa, eso quería decir que lo habían visto que quizás lo estaban buscando que aquí ya no estaba seguro

-Si unos chicos vestidos con ropa militar… me golpearon por la espalda

- Tienes de irte… y tu también Spike

- ¿Qué? – los dos hablaron a la vez mirándose durante unos segundos para luego mirar a la cazadora, a que venia que ahora los echara

- Tenéis que iros, seguro que ya te están buscando Ángel… y tu sigues estando en busca y captura Spike así que no estáis a salvo ninguno de los dos

- Buffy tiene razón chicos, tenéis que iros

Ángel iba a protestar cuando la puerta fue reventada allí delante de ellos se encontraba el chico de antes sudoroso y ensangrentado su mirada era pura ira y sus ojos se dirigieron directamente hacia Ángel, su brazo se alzo mostrando así lo que tenia en la mano Buffy abrió los ojos atemorizada cuando vio como Riley apuntaba a Ángel con un arma, varias preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza… ¿Una bala podría matarlo? ¿Qué clase de balas podían ser? ¿Era otro experimento de ellos?

- Buffy se dirigió delante de Riley interponiéndose entre el arma y Ángel si disparaba la dispararía a ella – Riley que… que haces – observando las heridas que tenia en su rostro, y en los cardenales que tenia en el cuello como si alguien le hubiera cogido de allí

- Apártate Buffy… es peligroso vuelve a ser malo

- ¿Quién?

- Tu ex… -mirándolo con asco – te han vuelto a dar felicidad…o has venido en busca de eso… tu nunca has sido bueno verdad, los vampiros no podéis ser buenos solo sois cosas destinadas hacer el mal no tenias nada no sois nada

- Riley baja el arma – Buffy estaba demasiado nerviosa para escuchar lo que decía solo quería que bajara ese arma o si no lo hacia lo haría ella por el

- Apártate Buffy – esta vez fue el turno de Ángel de hablar, su rostro era el mismo que siempre calmado, tranquilo pero Buffy sabia que nunca se podía bajar la guardia con nadie aunque mostrara completa felicidad, y menos si se trataba de Ángel o Spike

- No hasta que Riley baje el arma…

- Buffy no comprendes lo que esta haciendo, te esta engañando ha atacado a mis chicos es peligroso y si lo ayudas estarás ayudando a un demonio y entonces entraras en el mismo lugar que el, porque tu… tu tampoco eres humana, no para ellos

Buffy trago saliva y dio un paso atrás chocando con el pecho de Ángel esas palabras le habían dolido pero quizás era la realidad ella no era igual que las demás chicas ella era la cazadora

Riley noto como alguien lo golpeaba esperaba que fuera Buffy o incluso Ángel por las ultimas palabras pero no… no fue así cuando abrió los ojos lo único que vio fue unos ojos celeste mirándolo con desprecio y con una pizca de felicidad ¿Quién era? Como había podido golpearlo con tanta fuerza, porque le sonaba tanto su rostro… su mandíbula se movía adolorida quizás se la había fracturado… se arrastro hacia atrás incapaz de levantarse estaba atemorizado ¿es que en esa habitación no había nadie normal?… ¿había caído en una trampa sin final?

- Buffy miro a Spike ¿Cómo? - ¿Cómo?

- Spike sonrío mientras miraba a Willow – Un pequeño hechizo

- No dura más que un par de horas era por protección además que estaba segura – Willow no tardo nada en contestar cuando vio la cara de temor de Buffy

- Hostil 17

- Me llamo Spike… - Spike estaba un poco arto de lo de hostil 17 el tenia un nombre no era un jodido hostil

- Estas protegiendo a un vampiro… sabias que lo estábamos buscando, sabias que era peligroso, lo sabias e igualmente lo has estado escondiendo engañándome… proteges a los vampiros Buffy primero a un fugitivo y luego a una amenaza… la profesora Walls tenia razón no eras como deberías ser Buffy… no puedes existir si sigues protegiéndoles no podré hacer nada – alzando otra vez el arma, para al instante caer al suelo… esta vez la mirada se dirigió a Willow su mano aun estaba un poco iluminosa – y aquí tenemos a la bruja… de verdad no hay nadie normal aquí - Riley saco un especie de teléfono y empezó a marcar hasta que se oyeron varias voces - código rojo… habitación 30

- Que… que haces…

- Lo que hacia tiempo que hubiera tenido de hacer, avisarles… los cuatro estáis acabados, ahora bien podéis vivir y ser perfectos para experimenta o podéis morir ese es de destino que os espera solo tenéis

- Spike miro hacia la ventana estaba abierta y ellos podrían huir… el arma estaba a varios metros de distancia de Riley a si que podían hacerlo el ya lo había echo una vez, golpeo el hombro de Ángel… no hizo mas para que el mas mayor lo entendiera, agarro la cintura de Buffy al igual que Spike agarro la de Willow y antes de que Riley pudiera reaccionar los cuatro ya estaban cayendo al vacío era hora de escapar


	3. Explicaciones y despedida

Explicaciones y despedida

Riley hizo un grito desgarrado desde la habitación, les había dejado escapar… mas bien se habían escapado delante de el, y el simplemente se había quedado aquí mirando como ellos huían… que le diría a sus hombre, como se lo contaría a la profesora Walls, no tardaron ni unos segundos que la luz de todo el campus se apago… ya estaban aquí, demasiado tarde ellos ya no estaban… ahora su labor era buscar onde se iban, no les iba a dejar irse sabían demasiado para que pudieran irse… además de que eso ya era una cuestión personal

Buffy y Willow tocaron con los pies el suelo que tanto habían añorado desde que las habían sacado de la habitación por la ventana… les entro el terror cuando notaron el frío aire y como iban cayendo sin nada que agarrase aparte de los cuellos de esos dos desalmados… en que pensaban cuando saltaron de esa forma sin avisarlas sin contarles el plan… cuando notaron como los dos vampiros tocaban el suelo respiraron aliviadas ya estaban en tierra sin ningún rasguño sin ninguna caída, pero porque esa sensación de movimiento… cuando miraron hacia delante solo vieron las sobras de los árboles sin poder distinguir nada sin poder ver nada, se estaban mareando iban demasiado deprisa… cuando habían aprendido a correr tan rápido nunca creyó que los vampiros fueran tan rápidos, Buffy miro hacia atrás para ver como la universidad cada vez se iba alejando mas, bueno era ella quien se alejaba… mas bien dicho Ángel, ella ni siquiera había tocado el suelo al igual que Willow, sus pupilas se dilataron cuando vio como un muro se interponía delante de ellos, los chicos iban demasiado deprisa para evitarlo, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llego lo único que sintió fue como si volara, volvió abrir los ojos para ver como el suelo se empezaba acercar a ellos… ¿Habían saltado el muro? ¿Habían saltado casi dos metros de muro sin inmutarse?… ¿Eso lo podían hacer los vampiros?.. Si no todos ellos dos si, ya lo decía ella que esos dos estaban echo de una masa especial distinta

Y ahora estaba allí delante de su casa… disfrutando de la sensación de tocar con sus pies la madera de su porche do volver a tocar el suelo, aunque el porque de estar delante de su casa no le gustaba tanto pero era lo mejor, saco las llaves de su escondite secreto… uno de los testo que tenia fuera mama con un enorme girasol era nuestra contraseña allí donde estaba el girasol allí estaba las llaves… abrió la puerta silenciosamente, quería comprobar primero que todo iba bien, respiró aliviada cuando oyó las pisadas tranquilas de su madre, en silencio dejo pasar a los cuatro y cerro la puerta

- Mama… - Buffy se paro en medio del vestíbulo esperando localizar a su madre… sabia que estaba allí había oído sus pisadas y por alguna razón sabia distinguir muy bien las pisadas de su madre de cualquier persona

No tardo demasiado en verse la mujer sonriéndola al verla allí pero su rostro cambio al ver la compañía que traía, no es que Willow le cayera mal, ni de lejos era como una segunda hija… ni tampoco ese chico teñido de rubio que aunque su hija se había artado de decir que era malo ella no lo veía, el siempre le había tratado con respecto y admiración, pero el otro, el que Buffy le había presentado como su novio, el que le había dicho que su hija había perdido la virginidad con el, no le gustaba para nada no le había gustado ni la primera vez que lo vio algo en el no le acababa de gustar… su mirada era tan fría no veía sentimientos en ella

- Buffy cielo – abrazándola - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ocurre? – mirando detrás suyo con mirada recriminatoria hacia Ángel - ¿estas bien? – esta vez sin querer sus ojos volvieron a mirar a Ángel, no quería acusar a nadie sin saber pero es que ese chico…

- Buffy se giro para mirar donde miraba su madre, aun que realmente no le hacia falta, sabia la confianza que tenia cada uno de los que estaban allí… y por mucho que le contara y le digiera incluso que viera, su desconfianza siempre estaría puesta en Ángel… sonriendo – Si estoy bien mama mira – dando una vuelta delante de ella – vez nada roto, ninguna herida… - parándose y mirándola – pero si un problema

- Joyce la miro preocupa - ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

- Pues veras… te acuerdas de Riley

- Si ese chico tan dulce con quien sales… ¿habéis roto?

- No…

- claro que no, no era eso, si no porque estarían ellos aquí, miro a todos los que estaban en la habitación, estaban tensos nerviosos y parecía que los dos chicos estuvieran alertas a cualquier ruido - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te echo?

- Pues veras… te acuerdas cuando te dije que a Spike le habían puesto un chip por así decirlo de conducta, y que ya no podría hacer daño a nadie… – su madre asistió mirándola atenta a cualquier explicación que le diera – pues veras los hombres que le pusieron ese chip, ahora van detrás nuestro de los cuatro… y supongo que también detrás de todos los que nos unen… - Joyce trago saliva de repente la habitación se había echo muy borrosa – mama escúchame tienes de irte… con Giles con quien sea pero fuera de aquí

Joyce no pudo oír las ultimas palabras porque había perdido el conocimiento no sin antes notar unos manos fuertes que le agarraban y unos ojos celestes que la miraban con preocupación

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos ya no se encontraba en su casa, además de estar rodeada de mas gente, miro las caras que al principio se le hacían tan desconocidas pero en verdad eran conocidas, delante suyo estaba el señor Giles, Xander, y los que habían estado en su casa junto con su hija… le habían traído en la casa del señor Giles, tanto rato había estado inconciente, miro a su alrededor y vio que también había alguna que otra maleta, no había sido un mal sueño se tenia que marchar otra vez, pero que mas le daba si de esta forma su hija estaba segura lo haría… pero no se iría con el señor Giles tenia una amiga en Londres que la recibiría con los brazos abiertos…

- Mama – unos delgados brazos la rodearon con cariño

Joyce respiro alivia, al menos no había pasado nada desde que había perdido el conocimiento, aunque en su mente aun estaban esos preciosos ojos que la miraban… ¿Quién había sido, quien había habitado que cayera, quien tenia esos ojos tan llenos de vida y a la vez tan vacíos de ilusión?… miro a su alrededor a cada uno de los que estaban presentes, las chicas quedaban descartadas las manos que la habían agarrado eran de hombre… miro al señor Giles, su mirada era seria y autoritaria, si eran azules pero no era el mismo azul que ella había visto a mas que los ojos que la habían mirado no llevaban gafas, después miro a Xander… sus ojos eran intensos llenos de vida y a la vez tristes por las circunstancias, tampoco era a mas sus ojos eran marrones, miro a ¿Ángel?.. Si se llamaba Ángel, sus ojos eran tan distintos a los que había visto, eran fríos y tristes un poco de compasión le entro en verlo, estaba lleno de sufrimiento quizás era momento de darle una oportunidad ella siempre lo hacia, luego fue a mirar la ultima persona que faltaba pero no estaba donde los demás, ¿donde debía estar?

No tardo demasiado en ver un vaso de agua delante de ella, se giro para mirar el portador del vaso allí estaba el, su rostro era serio lejos de lo que había visto ella en el pero por lo que veía intentaba mostrole una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo… Joyce miro sus ojos, allí estaba esos ojos celestes que tanto había estado buscando en la habitación… no sabia que Spike tuviera esos ojos, ahora entendía porque muchas chicas caían en sus brazos sin dudarlo, era un chico guapo al igual aunque le costara admitirlo Ángel eran de esos chicos con que las chicas se giraban cuando los veían pasar pero Spike, tenia una cosa en su favor esos ojos cautivadores que brillaban en la oscuridad y que hacia que los siguieran como si de una polilla se tratara al ver la luz, su mirada era pura inocente a diferencia de lo quizás fue el o era el, pero a ella siempre le había tratado con tanto respecto que… que se le hacia difícil creer que fue unos de los malos

- Le ira bien…

- Joyce le sonrío y cogió el vaso que le ofrecía no se había dado cuenta hasta hora pero tenia la garganta seca – Gracias – su mano temblor, sus nervios cada vez estaban empeorando y su faceta de seguridad estaba desapareciendo, sintió que una mano cogía su mano, era tan fría al tacto pero tan caliente al sentimiento, miro hacia arriba y se perdió en esos ojos

- Tranquila… todo saldrá bien, no estará solo no la dejaran sola y por mucho que me molesto admitirlo no dejare que le ocurra nada… le debo un favor bueno en realidad varios… tranquila esta en buenas manos, aunque no le guste ni me guste a mi, Ángel la protegerá con su vida, la quiere, la quiere de verdad

- esas ultimas palabras habían sido un susurro que ella le habían costado oír pero eran tan sinceras esas palabras, quizás era de empezar otro vida en Londres, pero algo le llamo la atención… no sabia el que ni como pero de alguna forma había entendido algo que le dolió le dolió mucho – ¿No la podré ver? si me voy, si os vais ¿no sabre donde esta? ¿No la veré? ¿No sabre nada de ella?

- Spike bajo la cabeza, comprendiendo el dolor de Joyce percibía los sentimientos de los humanos y hoy le dolía mas que nunca percibirlos todo era tristeza, sentimientos de derrota el mismo se sentía acabado – No… de momento será mejor mantenernos lejos… si estamos separados estaréis seguros, no os buscan a vosotros, no te buscan a ti… solamente a nosotros cuatro

- Pero… pero es mi hija, no puedo dejar a mi hija

- Mama, Spike tiene razón – sonriendo – no creí que nunca lo diría, pero tengo de huir de todo lo que quiero, estaré bien… estoy bien siempre que sepa que tu y las personas que quiero ya están bien, ya por desgracia he incluido a Willow en la búsqueda y eso me duele pero ya no hay marcha atrás y no quiero involucraros a vosotros a ti mama nos veremos pero de momento piensa que estoy de vacaciones con unos amigos… demasiado lejos para llamarte, demasiado lejos para enviarte una carta, demasiado lejos para verte – las lagrimas de Joyce caían una por una sin para, eso era una despedida pero para cuanto tiempo, había perdido a su hija en vida, siempre temió no volverla a ver, y ahora había llegado ese día, pero al menos sabia que estaba viva y eso es lo único que le ayudaba a tirar hacia delante

- Ángel se acerco a las dos mujeres era hora de irse – Buffy… no hay tiempo

- Sigo diciendo que a mi no me hace ninguna gracia que Buffy y Willow se vayan con los chicos muertos

- Giles miro a Xander entendiendo lo que decía a el tampoco no le hacia ninguna gracia, como se había complicado tanto las cosas… ahora tenia de huir a Inglaterra a su tierra natal… lejos de las personas que mas querría, junto con Xander… romper todo lo que tenia, perder a unas chicas que eran hijas para el… esa era su historia, esa era la historia de un ex vigilante…quizás era hora de volver a ponerse en activo, allí estaba el consejo allí quizás la volverían a aceptar el sabia muchas cosas, que a ellos les interesaba… esa era su carta – A mi tampoco me gusta le idea Xander pero si Buffy dice que es lo correcto confío en ella, y en Willow y a las dos las veo bastante seguras de su decisión

- Yo lo estoy, cuando me unir a Buffy hace cuatro años me unir a la bueno y a la malo esto es lo malo... yo no lo encuentro a si… salimos de Sunnydale, de la boca del infierno… quizás si salimos de la boca del lobo vemos la salida antes de que el mal aparezca… además Xander estaremos bien… estaremos juntos, quien entraría en una casa… con dos vampiros centenarios luchando al lado de una cazadora… cuya cazadora esta en esa casa y también estoy yo que quizás soy la que menso poder tengo pero que algún truco se usar… estarían mas locos de que yo creo… estarían todos como Spike

- Oye

- Es la verdad rubio de bote… tu… sabiendo que te queríamos muerto al igual que tu a nosotros te presentaste en casa de Giles en busca de ayuda… te salio bien pero estas loco

- Ángel suspiro ahora se ponían a discutir cual era la cordura de Spike, estaba claro habiendo estado mas de un siglo con Drusilla no era demasiada, pero igualmente no podían fiarse de Spike era mucho mas inteligente de lo que pensaban y mas peligroso de lo que realmente creían, ni el mismo sabia realmente la fuerza que podía tener pero sabia que un asesino de dos cazadoras no podía ser sencillote vencer – Vamos… no hay tiempo, es hora de irnos

Los siguientes minutos fueron de despedida, de abrazos de llantos de promesas ante la presencia apartada de Ángel y Spike solo Joyce se había acercado a ellos para decirles que las cuidaran y se cuidaran Giles y Xander simplemente les habían mirado desafiadoramente, desconfiando de su presencia… durante esos minutos Ángel había llamado a los Ángeles para decirles que se fueran de allí que Wesley volviera su tierra y de paso se llevara a Cordelia ante alguna que otra protesta y reproches aceptaron era ahora de irse de tierras americanas allí ya nadie estaba seguro y quizás fuera donde fueran tampoco pero no había otra esa era su vida y la de todos aquellos que la conocían y vivían… tenían de irse… siempre tenían de irse, no se escondían solo se iban


End file.
